


Way to say Goodbye

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Requests [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Paul, Established Relationship, Goodbye Sex, In Love, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Waking Up, sleepy!paul, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul's leaving to spend a few days at Kingdom and the two of them share a goodbye before he has to leave.





	Way to say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written bottom!paul in a long time, so it's not very good but oh well. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Anonymous Request:  
> I would just like some hot Paul/Daryl smuttiness

Paul wakes up slowly, a tickling on his shoulder and neck being the cause of it.

As he opens his eyes, he becomes aware of the arms around his bare torso and the warm naked body pressing against his own.

He realises the tickling that woke him from his peaceful sleep is his boyfriend littering kisses over his skin as he rubs his hand affectionately over his abs.

Paul smiles lazily and blinks a few more times to clear his blurry vision, realising that the trailer is dimly lit, meaning that it’s morning and the curtains are just closed and he glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand that reads just after seven. “Excuse you but I was having a very nice sleep.” He mumbles groggily and snuggles back against the arms holding him, taking note of the erection that is pressing against his thigh.

He hears Daryl chuckle throatily and kiss his neck a few more times before settling with his head pressing against his shoulder. “I know but I wanted to spend time with you before you go to Kingdom.” He mumbles.

Paul laughs lightly and then rolls over so he’s on his back looking up at the other man. “You wanted to have sex before I leave you mean?” He asks with a quirked brow as he looks up at Daryl with a smile, the man soft and sweet with his messy hair, bare torso and sleepy eyes.

Daryl rolls his eyes and a blush forms on his cheeks. “Well that too.” He replies and Paul laughs before cupping the back of Daryl’s head and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

They press their lips together firmly and run push their tongues into each other’s mouths as Paul plays with Daryl’s hair and strokes his shoulder and Daryl dances his fingers over Paul’s abs with his other hand on Paul’s cheek.

Daryl breaks the kiss first and tucks a strand of hair behind Paul’s ear before smiling at him warmly.

“That was me saying yes.” Paul confirms with a smirk when Daryl makes no move and he moves his hand from Daryl’s shoulder down under the covers to wrap his warm hand around Daryl’s half-hard dick.

Daryl moans in surprise and his hips jerk into Paul’s hand. 

Paul laughs but is cut off by Daryl kissing him again and then crawling on top of him, placing his hands on his knees to push his legs apart before settling with their crotches pressed together along with their lips.

Paul makes the first move and grinds himself against Daryl with a moan and Daryl does the same as they settle into a rhythm as they bring their cocks to full hardness.

Daryl breaks the kiss as Paul wraps a hand around both of their cocks to jerk them and Paul bites his lip gently when Daryl begins to suck at his neck, aiming to deepen the colours of the bruises that he had already left there over the past couple of days. Paul doesn’t mind though considering Daryl’s neck matches.

After a few minutes of grinding Daryl’s face reappears in Paul’s vision from where it had been buried in his neck, he leans down and they kiss quickly. “Wanna be inside you.” He groans and closes his eyes, letting himself relax to the feeling of Paul’s warm hand.

“Go ahead.” Paul replies and reaches the hand that’s not around their dicks to the nightstand, he grabs the lube from where they had left it sitting the night previous and then hands it to Daryl.

After taking it, Daryl disappears beneath the covers and Paul can’t help but smiling affectionately as he feels the man kissing down his chest and sees his bare feet poke out from under the covers because they’re now hanging of the bed.

Paul jumps a little in surprise when he feels a warm mouth wrap around his nipple and suck at it softly, teeth also making an appearance every few moments to nibble.

The mouth continues on its path downwards after giving attention to both nipples and Paul’s a little surprised when Daryl doesn’t place it on his cock because Daryl really does love sucking his dick. He decides not to question it and he places an arm behind his head as he smiles at Daryl’s awkward shuffle down the bed, his calves now becoming visible with his feet.

Soon enough, Daryl has moved down far enough and has his mouth on Paul’s entrance, drawing a slight gasp of surprise from him at the sudden wet and warm feeling.

Daryl licks over it once and then again before swirling his tongue and then pressing it inside.

Paul hums in pleasure and reaches beneath the covers to tangle his fingers in the man’s freshly washed hair.

Daryl rotates between licking over around his entrance and then poking and prodding with his tongue to gently stretch him open before he starts using his fingers. Every few moments Daryl will push his tongue in as deep as he can as he gives his cock a stoke before pulling it back out continuing to open him up.

After a few minutes Paul pulls hard at Daryl’s hair and the man listens to him by removing his mouth from Paul and yanking the covers off himself to reveal his face to Paul.

“We don’t have a lot of time, baby.” Paul tells him as he strokes his hair affectionately. “You need to hurry up.” He says.

Daryl smirks and nods and Paul laughs when Daryl throws the blankets back over himself.

Paul closes his eyes when he feels two of Daryl’s fingers press inside of him, they’re covered in lube and Paul’s already stretched a little from Daryl’s tongue so the slide is easy and Paul grinds back against them.

Paul groans when Daryl starts to scissor his fingers and Paul moves his hand into Daryl’s hair again, a moment later, Daryl is angling his fingers upwards and Paul moans quietly when they press directly against his prostate.

Daryl keeps them there, rubbing against the spot until he has Paul’s toes curling and the man gripping his hair hard as he lets out quiet moans and grunts.

After a few moments of stretching, Daryl is pulling his fingers out and crawling back up Paul’s body so he’s laying between his legs, propped up on an elbow above him.

Paul reaches a hand up to the back of Daryl’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, he feels Daryl’s hand move to lube himself up and once he’s done he feels the head of Daryl’s cock pressing at his entrance and pushing inside of him in one smooth thrust that pulls a grunt from Paul’s lips.

Daryl pulls away from his lips to re-adjust himself on his elbows before he begins thrusting inside of him, he thrusts slow and carefully in an even rhythm.

Paul groans in frustration at Daryl’s slow movements and pulls him down for another kiss as he rocks his own hips up to meet Daryl’s, pushing himself back onto his cock whenever the other man pulls out.

Daryl groans loudly and rests his forehead against Paul’s as he rocks into Paul’s body and Paul rolls his eyes, knowing that Daryl is going slow on purpose.

Paul moves his hand from his neck and into his hair and wraps his fingers around the strands, pulling on them harshly as he moves his other hand to scratch down Daryl’s back.

“You know I don’t like to be teased.” Paul almost growls, pulling Daryl down further so that every movement the man makes causes Paul’s cock to rub against the other man’s soft stomach, sending sparks of pleasure up Paul’s spine and making him bite his lip.

Daryl chuckles and then gives Paul another thrust, harder than all of his other ones had been, before going back to his usual place. “Payback for all the times you tease me.” Daryl replies with a smirk over his lips, his voice strained from the pleasure he’s getting from Paul’s body.

Paul huffs and gives his hair a tug before leaning up and mouthing over Daryl’s collarbones. “You like being teased.” Paul replies before biting him harshly, smirking at the hiss he gets from the other man.

Daryl laughs and tilts his head to press his lips against Paul’s again for a moment before away and looking down at him. “Well, that’s true.” He mumbles he replies with a smirk.

Paul glares at and leans up and bites his lip before placing his hands on the man’s hips and very quickly rolling them over, both of them letting out a groan of annoyance when Daryl slips from inside Paul.

Paul settles on Daryl’s lap and leans down, stopping just before he reaches his lips and smirking at him. “Since we have to leave soon, I’m taking over.” He tells the other man and reaches behind to wrap his hand around Daryl’s hard and leaking cock. 

Daryl smirks at him and moves his hands to hold Paul’s slim waist. “Fine by me.” He replies.

Paul chuckles and leans down to press their lips together as he positions himself above Daryl’s cock and slowly begins sliding down onto it. 

They both groan in pleasure as they do so and once Paul has all of Daryl inside of him he steadies himself by placing his hands on his boyfriend’s chest and taking steady breaths to help himself adjust to the new angle.

“You good?” Daryl asks calmly as his thumbs rub circles into Paul’s skin.

“Mhm.” Paul replies with a smile as he begins to slowly move himself up and down.

Daryl throws his head back and closes his eyes. “Fuck!” He groans, his fingernails digging into Paul’s skin as he begins rocking his hips up to meet Paul’s.

Paul moans as he begins speeding up and he lets out a deep groan when the head of Daryl’s cock rubs against his prostate, causing own dick that’s bobbing against his stomach to pulse with need and he wraps a hand around himself.

“I’m not going to last long.” Paul mumbles after he’s settled into a rhythm that keep his prostate stimulated and Daryl almost always completely inside of him.

Daryl nods, his face red and sweaty and his jaw dropped open as loud moans escape them constantly. “I’m coming.” He groans just moments later and Paul groans himself as he watches Daryl’s body tense he can feel the come leak out of his hole as he continues riding him.

“Fucking hell, Daryl.” Paul moans as he begins jerking his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip. “You’re so gorgeous.” He tells the other man.

When Daryl reaches up and pulls Paul down for a kiss, smashing their lips together as he whimpers and wriggles at the over stimulation of still being inside of Paul, Paul groans deeply and bites Daryl’s lip as he comes.

His come spurts over Daryl’s chest and stomach and Paul continues to rock their bodies together until he’s rode out his orgasm and Daryl’s eyes are watering.

Paul carefully moves off Daryl’s cock and kisses the man again before moving off his body and collapsing onto the bed beside him, he reaches out with one hand and places it on Daryl’s stomach, rubbing the skin softly.

“Hell of a goodbye.” Daryl says, panting softly as he does.

Paul chuckles and rolls over to peck Daryl’s cheek before settling with his head on the man’s shoulder. “A pretty damn good one though.” He replies with a smirk.

Daryl huffs a laugh and wraps an arm Paul’s shoulders to pull him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Xx
> 
> The Walking Dead Tumblr --- iilouluii
> 
> Teen Wolf Tumblr --- iistilesplusderekii


End file.
